Mobile devices gain growing importance in daily activities of their users with more and more functions being performed by mobile devices. Some of such functions may include mobile payments using QR codes, scanning QR codes to get information, and so forth. In addition to that, most retail shops, cinemas, clubs, sports facilities, and other organizations provide discount or membership cards to their clients, issue tickets or boarding passes.
Having a certain card or paying using a mobile device may save time or grant a person some benefits, privileges, or discounts. At the same time, inconvenience related to carrying a number of cards may quickly offset any benefits or costs savings. Furthermore, carrying a mobile phone, tablet PC, or laptop may not always be comfortable. For example, during physical activity or leisure time.